Act 22.9: Dignity of Demon God
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Dignity of Demon God Description "For Nelia... I'll challenge you, Veigas!" Dialogue Dio: Something feels weird. Dio: The guards are facing the opposite direction. Sieghart: Yes. Sieghart: It doesn't seem like they're blocking people from entering... Sieghart: It looks like they're blocking someone from not coming outside. Jin: Does it mean Duel is hiding there? Amy: Should we watch the situation for a while? Veigas: Why are you being so annoying? Veigas: This body can't do that! ---- Haggler: The First Lord is here! Haggler: No one can enter or leave this place! Veigas: Oh, you? Veigas: Hahaha. I thought it was weird that you died with your master. Veigas: But I guess your master ordered you to follow her to the underworld. Veigas: The First Lord is... Nelia? Haggler: Y-You are Veigas! Veigas: Tsk! So disappointed by Nelia. Veigas: She died to go under Heitaros' reign. Veigas: Call your master! Veigas: I will end that disgusting life again! Haggler: Hm... Haggler: Stop bluffing, Veigas. Veigas: What? Did you just say that to me? Haggler: You don't have power like you used to. Haggler: That meas I might be able to fight you! Veigas: You leave me speechless. Veigas: I will show you the difference between courage and foolishness! ---- Haggler: How could that be... Haggler: Nelia's seal still works... Veigas: Hmph, yes. Veigas: She tried to do something weird to me before the battle. Veigas: That's the cause of defeat. Veigas: She lost because she relied heavily on a dirty method. Haggler: Ughhh... Veigas: You're foolish, Haggler. Veigas: Because I'm weaker... Veigas: You shouldn't think you're stronger than me. Veigas: That's insulting the Demon World! Haggler: Arghhh. Haggler: Nelia... Haggler: This is the end of Haggler! To the Tower of Memories Description "Who are you calling?" Dialogue Duel: I wandered for a long time. Duel: So I'll stop... Duel: I'll end my wandering here. Duel: With you. ---- Ley: D-Duel! Duel: Don't be surprised. Duel: I just put her back where she belongs. Dio: Duel! What did you do to Ley! Ley: Um. Dio: Ley! Sieghart: Ouch, my head. Sieghart: What? Were we... ambushed? Sieghart: Is everyone okay? Dio: Ley... Sieghart: You stupid! Sieghart: I asked if you're okay! Amy: Ughh, Ley is gone. Sieghart: What? Where did she go? Dio: Duel... took Ley. Dio: We must go find her. Sieghart: Wait! How are you going to move like that? Dio: Move. Sieghart: I can't let you go. Weren't you the one who told me not to do anything stupid? Dio: Ughhh... Amy: Wait! Mari: Does everyone hear me? Mari: There's a big problem. Mari: Get out of there. Mari: New Hardliners that escaped the battle are headed over there. Mari: You must get out now! Lass: Rufus! Rufus: ...... Rufus: What do you want to do? Lass: ...... Lass: Shouldn't a guide tell us the safest route? Rufus: That's true. Rufus: I think we should go to the tower if we want to live. Lass: ...... Lass: Good. Let's go. Lass: To the Tower of Memories... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story